


Rainy Day

by FrimReaper



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Bell is very loyal to Perseus, Established Relationship, Not as much as Viktor and Dimitri but they are definitely up there!, Other, Other characters are mentioned but it isn't enough to warrant a tag, Post Duga ambush, i love these two sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrimReaper/pseuds/FrimReaper
Summary: Sitting out in the rain, Bell reflects on their past actions until they are interrupted by the man they loved most.
Relationships: Bell (Call of Duty)/Perseus (Call of Duty: Black Ops Cold War)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rainy Day

It was raining outside and the sky was gloomy.

_"Funny,"_ Bell thought as they sat outside on a bench located near the safehouse they were stationed. _"It's almost like Mother Nature wanted to reflect the mood I was in."_

Ever since they left the Duga alongside Perseus, they were to wait there at the safehouse until their eye was healed. _"Perseus wants to make sure that you are in perfect condition before you are fit for duty,"_ the medic said after they bandaged and placed a medical eye patch over Bell's left eye. Bell picked at the bandage in question, feeling it slowly fall apart from the rain. They cursed Adler once again for shoving that needle filled with God-knows-what into their eye socket.

Thinking of Adler then reminded them of killing all their former "teammates." They still remembered what happened; Park got a knee to the face, and they used Woods as a human shield against Mason. Before the man could mourn the loss of his friend and only anchor on reality, he was shot three times by his own pistol that Bell grabbed from its holster. Adler was last, and Bell put a bullet into his head before the man could even ask for a light for his cigarette. Bell fumed silently as they recalled the events, wishing they had the chance to eliminate their teammates all over again.

However, it wasn't the eye injury nor the death of his former "teammates" that got Bell in such a bad mood.

It was that they went against Perseus.

_"Do not trust Adler."_

_"Adler is lying to you. Do not trust him."_

_"Do not listen to Adler."_

_"He is lying to you. Find the truth."_

"I found the truth, and you were right," Bell said quietly with a sigh as they remembered what Perseus told them in their hallucination, curling up on the bench as more rain fell on them. They were thoroughly soaked by now, but they didn't care.

"Adler was a liar, and I only regret not taking my time…" Bell mumbled as they looked at nothing in particular, thinking about how they nearly destroyed the collective.

Shooting Volkov before he could escape.

Discovering which people were Rudnik's agents and giving the location of Vadim Rudnik himself.

Decrypting the spy ring information disk containing information on Robert Aldrich which led to his demise.

All of that was Bell's fault.

Water began to run down their face, and Bell knew it wasn't the rain. They sighed as they then thought about the big news that was dropped on them shortly after they arrived at the safehouse. 

When they learned that they were actually Perseus's lover, it was such a big surprise to them. All the kisses and hugs and… other physical expressions of love was definitely welcoming and lovely after going through such a tough and unforgiving journey, but now thinking about what they did before made them feel even worse. Bell sighed and wiped their eye, then continued to think until they realized that no more rain was falling on them.

They looked up to see an umbrella being held above them, and wondered where it came from. A weight suddenly appeared on their shoulders, and they looked to see an olive green military coat draped around them.

_Oh no._

"I looked everywhere for you. I was about to send operatives to search for you," Perseus said as he sat down beside Bell, holding the umbrella above them both. He then leaned over to press a kiss against Bell's wet head, which made them feel worse. Bell looked away, feeling their cheeks burn in shame. "I-I'm sorry… I got lost," Bell tried to say, then mentally kicked themself for saying such a stupid excuse.

"You got lost at a safehouse location that you have been stationed at for a week? I must not have done a good enough job giving you a tour," Perseus said as he moved back, then looked down at Bell, who was avoiding his gaze. He then noticed Bell's soaked eye bandage and sighed, hoping that it wouldn't be infected.

"What's wrong, my love?" Perseus asked Bell, knowing that something was bothering them. Bell sighed and said quietly, "I was thinking about how I betrayed you. How I betrayed the collective." Perseus sighed and said, "You did not betray me." Bell wasn't willing to take that as an answer.

"I-I almost ruined everything! I was stupid and worked alongside the Americans and I killed the other Perseus officials! How could you ever possibly forgive me?" Bell lamented as they looked to Perseus with a tear filled eye.

Perseus sighed and looked out onto the field, watching raindrops falling into puddles and causing them to ripple. "I knew something was wrong when you didn't return from the airfield. Then… I heard reports that you were working alongside the Americans. If there was one thing I knew about you, it was that you would never betray me."

"B-But…" Bell tried to retort, but was gently shushed by Perseus. He held Bell's shoulder and said, "We succeeded, have we not? You're here with me, and we will start this new chapter of life together. That was all I could ever ask for."

Bell looked down and sniffled, tears falling from their non bandaged eye. They then felt cool leather gently press against their cheek, and looked up to see Perseus giving them a gentle smile as he wiped their tears away with his thumb. He then leaned forward, and Bell's heart fluttered as he kissed them, gently and tenderly. Soon enough, the kiss was over, and Bell wrapped their arms around Perseus, wanting desperately to feel his warmth.

"Я тебя люблю," Perseus said gently and wrapped his free arm around Bell as they nuzzled against his neck, giving their head a gentle kiss. Bell sniffled again as they heard those words, cursing the Americans once more as they took their fluency in Russian away. 

They soon parted and Perseus sighed, looking at Bell's soaked bandage and clothes. "Let's get you inside before you start to freeze," Perseus told Bell, who nodded and shivered, the cold finally starting to settle in. 

They both stood up, and Perseus smiled as he felt Bell's hand slowly intertwine and hold his own. "I will always love you, my dear. Never forget that." Bell nodded and sighed happily, then leaned against Perseus as they both made their way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Я тебя люблю - I love you
> 
> Also just to let you all know every fic I write for Cold War (unless specified otherwise) has a general Bell. That way people can read this and put their own Bell in the story if they choose to :D


End file.
